The Last of Her Kind
by 999 Shiki
Summary: What if everyone of your kind was exterminated by the Fire Nation. Everyone you love and knew. Nami keeps having nightmare over again because of the memories. Will she ever be able to find peace? SORRY! Sucky summary I know.


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Review please so I'll know people are actually reading the story.

Thank you and enjoy :)

* * *

Nami's Voice

:

Being last of my tribe has left me heart-broken. It has been 100 years since the war started by the Fire Nation. And the war was ended by the Avatar a few weeks ago. They both promised to try to heal the world, but it's practically impossible since the Air Nomads were now gone and my tribe has been exterminated; both by the Fire Nation.

I had started training as soon as my tribe was eliminated 8 years ago. Since I had all of the bender's blood in me, it'll be fairly easier to learn to bend all four elements. I have mastered Water, Earth, and Fire before the war ended. All I needed to learn was Air bending, but that may not be possible. The only Air benders are left are the Avatar's bison and the Avatar himself. But I doubt that he'll be willing to teach me. After all, my tribe has been dubbed, filthy by the Fire Nation.

My tribe is a mixture of all the bending in the World. My tribe was a part of that. After several generations, it created people that could bend multiple elements at a time and it allowed us to learn to bend easier. The mixture of blood that is in us, have affected our eye color, making us easier to tell us apart from eye color alone. Our eyes are pure black with yellow, red, blue, and green dots in our eyes.

I had already mastered Fire bending from my brother who was in the Fire Nation for a few years. The tribe is usually separated into groups and only come together on certain occasions. At our last tribe meeting was when I was when I was 7. That was the day the Fire Nation attacked us and killed everyone. They're all murderers. Cold-blooded murderers that can't do things themselves. My parents hid me and my brother deeper into the forest we gathered and they left to help the others...they didn't come back. When the noises stopped, we went back to the place we gathered, all we saw were dead bodies, everywhere. Blood was everywhere. This nightmare still haunts me to this very day.

We went into hiding for a while. We stayed at the South Pole. My brother was a master Fire bender so he taught me all he knew. But one day, the Fire Nation found us. We ran for our lives but it was no use, they were right behind us. We found a village and he pushed me and told me to keep going. I was scared, I ran as fast as I could and when I turned back to look at him, he was gone. And so was the army that was chasing us. I went back to where I last saw him. On the floor was a headband my brother wore, the headband was made by the women of my tribe and it showed we were proud of being what we were. I picked it up and started to cry.

After a while, I found that there was a water bender there, I learned water bending from him. His name is Kazu, he was 4 years older than me. He found me at the gate and took me to his home. His family was really nice and supportive even if I didn't tell them where I came from. He was a really nice person and he also didn't leave me alone and he also didn't ask about the headband even though everyone else asked. I never gave an answer anyway. He was exactly like my brother. I stayed there for two years and we have learned a lot of bending moves, attacks, and we even learned to heal people. But then the Fire Nation began another raid. They captured all of the Water benders while Kazu's family hid us from them. After the raid was over, we vowed to get everyone back and we set off on our own.

Third POV

Nami and Kazu were given a boat and supplies for their trip for the Earth Kingdom. Everyone said their goodbyes and good lucks to them before they set off.

"Why do you refuse to talk about your past?" Kazu asked Nami after they left.

"It's really painful and I really don't want to remember it."

"I can tell. You always yell in your sleep."

"Memories come back as nightmares, they don't let me forget what happened to my family, to everyone."

"Maybe you aren't supposed to forget, maybe you're rejecting your past."

"Maybe." Nami mumbled before drifting into thought.

"Hey stop drifting off, let's try to use water bending to make the boat move faster." Kazu pointed out while poking Nami's forehead.

"Hey!" Nami yelled sticking her tongue out at Kazu. He laughed. They started bending the water and they started going faster.

"Hey, let's rest for a while and take a look at the map." Kazu said pulling out the map. He looked behind them. There was no land in sight. He frowned. "Hm. How are we supposed to know where we are?"

"We were going straight for a while right? It can't be that hard to figure out."

"Aha! Found where we are! Thanks Nami."

They kept water bending until nightfall. They slept in the sleeping bags they had packed earlier. Nami was disrupted by another memory, but this time, it was of her brother being taken. She ran as fast as she could to reach him and she tried to fire bend to, but she couldn't. They dragged him on the ship and she heard her brother said, "It's your fault Nami." With eyes full of hate. "NO!" she screamed, both in the dream and in real life. When she screamed she scared Kazu so much, he almost jumped off the boat. "Whoa! What was that." he said.

"Sorry. Another nightmare," Nami panted.

She looked paler than she was when she went to sleep and especially under the full moon. Worried, Kazu hugged Nami, she was trembling. "It's okay. It's just a dream." Kazu kept whispering to her. Soon, she stopped trembling and fell asleep, having no nightmares. Ever since the Fire Army attacked, Nami had nightmares ever since, remembering the scene every night over and over again. But that night when Kazu hugged her and use a blanket to cover them, she slept peacefully.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's short but I'm gonna end it right there until I could update it.


End file.
